


Watching Master Chef

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey snuggles and watches Master Chef. They're pretty cute nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Master Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Just uploading this one shot that I wrote after the season 4 finale. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> the-neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie.tumblr.com
> 
> I own nothing.

Ian and Mickey sat side by side watching tv when Lip and Mandy came crashing through the door. They paid no attention what so ever to the couple on the couch and were both half naked before they even reached the stairs.

“Family members sitting right here you know” Ian said, rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen infront of him.

“And we’d both like it very much if our eyeballs could stay in their sockets, please and thank you.” Mickey added. “I mean jesus christ Mandy, he’s not even good looking.”

Thankfully the pair moved their way up the stair and the sound of Lips bedroom door slamming shut shock the walls of the entire house. Mickey streched for the remote to raise the volume to keep any other sounds from traveling down the strairs.

“No fucking respect.” He muttered, and then he changed his position, put his head on the armrest on Ian’s side of the couch. His back resting at Ian’s thighs, his legs hanging over on the other end. This was something they did now. But it was still new and so far largely untested water so his eyes were hesitant as they serched Ian’s face for signs that it had been a welcome move. Ian’s chest tightened the way it always did when Mickey showed this side of him, something he did more of with each passing day. He was beginning to think that he was gonna go through his whole life feeling as if his ribs and skin weren’t gonna be enought to contain this swelling goo and this beating heart inside him. He ran his hand though Mickey’s dark hair and met his eyes firmly, a look that clearly said that it was most welcome. This is what they did now. They kissed, cuddled, and talked each other out of commiting murders.

They turned back to the tv.

Some minutes later, just as the Red Team where kicking the Blue Teams ass with their Crème brûlées on MasterChef, Mickey started shaking on Ians lap in what might be described as a giggle. Mickey Milkovich was on Ian Gallaghers lap – giggling. Ian smiled down at him.

“Hey chuckles, wanna let me in on the joke?”

“I was just…” He let out another fit of laughter. “I was just, hah, remember when I was looking to beat the crap out of you cause I thought you’d been screwing around with Mandy and breaking her heart and shit?”

“Vividly. That wall had 'Ian Gallagher is a dead man' painted on it for months.” He gave a small chuckle of his own. All that seemed like such a long time ago. 

“Yeah, well I was just thinking. What would I have said if someone back then would’ve told me that you and Mandy weren’t a concern, but soon enough you’d be fucking around with me,” Mickey said, “breaking my heart. And that in a few years we’d sit here on your couch, watching fucking MasterChef and snuggling while Mandy’s upstairs having crazy disgusting sex with Lip.” He paused and focused on Ian’s fingers that had retured to his hair. “I would have punched that psychic fucker square in the face.”

Ian didn’t respond at first. He just kept playing with Mickey’s hair. “Did I really break your heart Mick?”

"I don’t reckon you would have if I hadn’t broken yours first. But, yeah. I mean, I didn’t love it when you left.” Mickey didn’t find it as hard to tell Ian these things as I he used to. It was as if he’d broken a vow of silence he’d never wanted to take in the first place. “But then, I hadn’t been sure I fucking had one before that. As it turned out, I do have one and I’m very fucking in love with you.”

Ians hand left the top of Mickey’s head and settled on his chest. His thumb stroking over Mickey’s heart. “Love you, too, Mick.”

“Good.” Mickey gave Ian a smirk and grabbed a hold of Ian’s hand, moving it down over his abdomen. “Interested in showing me just how much?” Ian laughed loudly, Mickey fucking loved that sound. 

“Hmm, I might be.” He kept his hand trailing downwards and bent his head down and pressed his lips to Mickey’s. Hopefully Lip and Mandy would be busy for a little while longer.


End file.
